Adventure of a lifetime
by Twish90
Summary: Fate forces Hermione and Draco to work on a project together. Both start off reluctantly, but little do they know that this is the start of a journey of a lifetime which will change their lives forever. Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny and Ron/Parvati
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Harry Potter.

The alarm rang just as the clock struck 5am. Hermione was up on the first ring. She got ready as fast as she could, grabbed her bag and almost sprinted towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, the door opened and hit her right in the face. She stumbled few steps back and caught her face screaming. With one hand still holding her forehead, she took out her wand with her other hand and pointed it at the intruder. When she heard a familiar voice she lowered her wand and realised that it was Ron's voice.  
"Oh god! Sorry Hermione! I didn't know you were behind the door. Are you ok?"  
After a moment Harry's face materialised behind Ron's. both of them were staring at her worriedly waiting for a reply. She finally managed to answer.  
"I'm fine. What are you two doing coming in this early in the morning? You'll scared the hell out of me! And where were you'll all night?"  
Their worried face immediately turned red and they exchanged a glance, then they quickly brushed off the topic by mumbling incoherent words simultaneously.  
"Alright! Alright! Forget it for now" Hermione said getting irritated "I'm getting late to reach the Research Centre. I'll interrogate you'll when I'm back."  
"Why are you going so early today?" Ron asked.  
The rune research I told you'll about, we've almost translated all the runes on the slab and we'll soon know what it says.  
"That awesome! You'll have been at it since weeks." Ron said happily  
He the whispered to Harry "Good! She might forget to interrogate us"  
Harry whispered back "It's Hermione mate! She never forgets!"  
And Ron groaned  
Hermione grabbed her bag and made to leave again but Ron stopped her.  
"Wait! Let me fix that huge growing bump on your head."  
Hermione instinctively touched it and groaned  
"God! Fix it fast."  
Ron waved his wand and the bump reduced considerably but you could still see a small red bump.

Finally she left, still angry with both Harry and Ron and wondering what they were up to last night. Shaking off these thoughts she apparated right in front of the Research Centre. It looked like an old muggle mansion from outside. The muggles usually kept a good distance from it thinking it was haunted as a few of them claimed to have seen people disappear into it, but it was actually wizards entering the Research Centre they'd seen. Hermione tapped the doorbell with her wand, suddenly the step she was standing on started glowing and a green ray of light scanned her I'd which was pinned to her cloak. Then the porch slid open and the steps descended like an escalator into the porch. Ada soon as she was in the porch shut and the mansion looked as normal as ever.

There was a huge circular reception with spiral staircases all around. Hermione took the one labelled 'Ancient Runes'. When she reached her office she saw her colleagues already working on the slab. She greeted them and started working slab swell as well.

This slab was around 500 years old. It was excavated a month ago in Devon, England and since then the Ancient Rune Research Department was trying to decode the runes on the slab. Hermione was the head of the Department And her three collegues assisted her, Rosal, Abria and Jackson, all very good at what they did.

The runes on the slab, they discovered translated into a poem. Only the last few runes were left to translate. There was also a tear shaped dent on top of the slab which they thought was probably because of how old the slab was.

"YES! Abria screamed. "I got the last rune. It is a poem as we thought it was." Hermione ran to where Abria was working and saw a six line poem written on her working paper.

_A drop is all you need  
To uncover what is beneath  
Call it black, call it brown  
Call it red or yellow  
It's either dry or moist  
It's either hard or mellow_

They all read it again and again. Hermione finally said "I think it means 'Earth'!"

"Could it be that simple?" Rosal asked

"I think the tear shaped dent is where we need to put the drop." Abria added

"How do we put a 'drop' of Earth?" Jackson asked apprehensively.

Suddenly something struck Hermione "Abria get some soil from the Herbology Department, I've got an idea"

After few minutes Abria was back with the soil. Hermione mixed a bit of it with water to a dropping consistency. She then put a drop of it a the tear shaped dent. All of them stared at the slab waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Finally Hermione sighed and washed the drop out of the dent.

"Now what?" Rosal asked.

"I was soo hoping this would work." Hermione said "cause the other option what I think will work is some kind of potion relating to Earth and we'll have to take the potion department's help."

The remaining two girls gasped.

"What's the problem with taking their help?" Jackson asked all confused.

All three girls stared at him as if he'd used an unforgivable.

"Why are you'll staring at me like that?"

Finally Arabia answered "The head of the potions department is Malfoy!"

**Author's Note:**  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you'll like it. Please review it'll really help. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter.

**Chapter 2: Meeting with Malfoy**

"Hermione, it's ok if you don't wanna go. I'll go instead of you." Arabia said

"No! I have to go. I'm the head.

It's ok, I can handle him." Hermione replied trying to reassure herself.  
"Are you sure? Both of you were sworn enemies in school." Arabia asked worriedly.  
"It'll be fine. I'll get through it. Hopefully without getting injured or having to injure him." Hermione answered skeptically. With that she left her department.

After discussing the findings with the head of Research and being granted permission for taking the assistance of the Potions department, she reluctantly left to meet Malfoy. She went up the spiral staircase labelled 'Potions' cursing her luck all the way to the Potions lab. Keeping her anger in check she pushed the door open and entered the lab. It was a huge room which looked very similar to the Hogwarts dungeons. There were dozens of tables with cauldrons on them and researcher working with immense concentration on their respective potions. The room smelled of a mixture of all kinds of potions which made Hermione feel like leaving even more. None of the researchers looked up when Hermione entered. Hermione scanned the room searching for Malfoy but couldn't see him anywhere. She started walking towards a man who was frantically adding ingredients into his cauldron which was emitting blood red fumes. Just as she was about to ask him about Malfoy's whereabouts she heard a very recognisable voice behind her.

"So Granger! Have you come here to disturb me and my colleagues during work! I didn't think you'd stoop that low for the best head of research honour."  
Hermione took a deep breath to control her anger before turning to reply. "No! I haven't come here to disturb anyone. I actually came here to ask for your help." Getting the last few words out with a lot of difficulty.  
"What!? YOU are asking for MY help!? Judging from the bump on your head looks like you hit it bad or you wouldn't be asking for my help"  
Hermione's hand instinctively went to her forehead and felt the bump. "The bump on my head is none of your concern and technically my department needs your departmentsI assistance"  
"I'm not helping you Granger."  
"We'll you have to. I've got permission from the head of Research"  
"I haven't got any kind of notification from him regarding this."  
Just then a silverish blue envelope flew in and dropped into Malfoy's hands. He tore it open and started reading. He sighed and looked up.  
"Fine! Now I've got a notification" he said making a face.  
"Look even I'm not happy about it but we'll have to work through this."  
"Don't lecture me Granger, just tell me what you need me for."  
Hermione's anger started rising but she managed to control an outburst.  
"You'll have to come to 'Runes' and take a look. I can't get the slab here."  
"Ok! I'll come tomorrow morning." He said sighing loudly. "Looks like I'll be spending time at 'Runes' from tomorrow."  
"Hopefully not for long." Hermione added and started walking towards the door. Just before she reached the door she turned and looked at Malfoy and said "Just for the record, I will win the best head of department honour this year" and left.

Hermione was glad she could keep her temper in check throughout the conversation. She was hoping Malfoy would come on time tomorrow. The faster this gets done the better it is for both of them.

She reached back to her own office where her colleagues were eagerly waiting for her return, more of wanting to make sure she came back in one piece or came back at all.  
"How did it go? What did he say?" Rosal asked.  
"Is he really that handsome or is it a rumour he himself spread?" Arabia put in.  
"He'll be coming tomorrow. And, I didn't really notice his. I was solely concentrating on controlling my temper and it turned out quite well. We didn't end up killing each other. There were just a few taunts thrown here and there. That's it. Now we'll have to bear with him till this project ends so let's make sure that it all sails smoothly. Although I doubt that will be the case."  
Rosal hastily said "Hermione, you've started rambling again. You always do that when you are agitated."  
"Oh! Sorry! I'm just not looking forward to working with Malfoy" Hermione said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note**:  
I hope you'll liked the meeting with Malfoy. Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: Harry and Ron's secret trip**

Hermione left the Research Centre and apparated back home. Hermione and Ron were living with Harry at Potter Manor. Harry had inherited it when he came of age. He didn't wanna live alone after the war and so Ron and Hermione were more than happy to stay with him.

Hermione entered Potter Manor and went to the living room. Ron was trying very hard to switch on the TV she'd bought them and cursing very loudly. Harry was sitting on the couch beside him and trying very hard to stop laughing. Ron was very apprehensive about the 'strange device' (TV) at first but he eventually got used to it and now he was kind of obsessed with it.  
"I can never operate this bloody remote. Harry quit laughing and help me!" Ron grumbled.  
Hermione sighed and said "Oh! I hate the word 'help'! From today no one says 'help'.."  
Ron finally noticing that Hermione had come said "Hey Hermione! What happened? Didn't figure out the slab thing?"  
"We did, but we have to take help from the potions department."  
"So?" Ron asked all confused.  
"The Potions head is Malfoy!" She said with hatred in her tone.  
Harry suddenly stopped laughing and looked like he was gonna punch someone and Ron turned red with anger giving a very tough competition to his hair.  
Hermione had expected the exact same reactions from both of them when she decided to tell them.  
"You are saying no right? You can't work with Malfoy!" Harry said looking tense.  
"Ya.. Harry's right. You have to say no." Ron put in.  
"I have to work with him. There is no other option."  
At this Ron and Harry both started screaming simultaneously.  
"At least let me explain the situation!" Hermione said trying to calm them down.  
She explained to them about all that happened during the day and the whole situation with the slab. Both of them finally calmed down and now looked worried for her. She knew they both didn't like it one bit that she would be working with Malfoy. Well, even she didn't like it herself, but it couldn't be helped.

The trio heated some food and sat down to eat discussing about Malfoy. Then Hermione remembered that she had to ask them about their disappearance last night.  
"So, where were you'll all of last night?" She asked.  
Both Harry and Ron started mumbling again  
"What are you'll hiding?" Hermione asked getting even more curious.  
"You remembered. I thought you'll forget." Ron answered dumbly.  
"Of course I did. I never forget." She replied.  
Harry gave Ron a 'I told you so' look.  
"Ok fine, don't tell me! Ginny will get it out of you two anyway."  
Harry tensed a bit at this and said "But Ginny is still on her Quidditch tour. She's got one more match left."  
"I know. But I heard news that there was some kind of fault in the muggle repellant charms on the stadium and many muggles started entering the stadium thinking it to be a cricket stadium. So they had to cancel the match and obliviate thousands of muggles." Hermione explained.  
Ron was looking very confused and asked "Cricket as in the insect?"  
"No. Cricket as in the game. It's a popular muggle sport in England." Hermione said.  
"Oh! Is it like Quidditch?" Ron asked getting a bit curious.  
"I'll explain it to you later." Harry said to change the topic back to Ginny. "So she's coming back early then?" He asked Hermione.  
"Yes. And I owled her to come directly at Potter Manor."  
"Bloody hell!" Ron swore.  
"Tell her not to come here. I'll tell you everything right now. Please tell her not to come here." Harry said almost pleading.

Just then Ginny entered. Harry stopped talking abruptly and turned pale, Ron looked tense and Hermione was getting more and more confused with their reactions. Then suddenly Harry got up and hugged Ginny and gave her a peck on her lips.  
Ron turned away dramatically and said "Don't do that in front of me!"  
Hermione quickly retorted "Don't be stupid Ron. It's sweet."  
Ginny sat down and told them about all the mess the Ministry had to clean up because of one gap in the wards. She then went into full interrogation mode and turned to face the boys. "Hermione owled me that you'll were missing the whole of yesterday night. What are you'll up-to?" She asked sternly and looked very much like Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry turned to Ron and said "We'll have to tell them mate."  
"No, we can't. You know how hard it was for me to book that place for you." Ron said.  
"They already know we were missing. We'll have to tell them now." Harry argued.  
Getting tired of the secrecy Ginny asked suspiciously, "You'll aren't having a secret relationship together, are you'll? You better not." Saying the last few words with a finger pointed at Harry threateningly.  
" NO... NO... NOOO..." Harry and Ron replied simultaneously.  
"Then why are you'll being so bloody secretive?!" Ginny asked clearly irritated now.  
Hermione was watching all this patiently. She knew Ginny would break them. Finally they got the answer they were waiting for.  
"We'd gone to India." Harry said in a voice that was hardly audible.  
Both Ginny and Hermione screamed, "India!"  
"We didn't go to work yesterday. We spent the whole day there." Ron explained further.  
"What did you'll go to India for?" Hermione asked still recovering from her shock.  
At this moment Harry looked at Ginny and said, "I was gonna do this anyway when you came back but I'd imagined it would be at a special place and alone but I'll have to do this now."  
"What?" Ginny managed to ask getting tensed about what he was going to say next.  
Harry went down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box from his cloak and opened it. Inside was a spectacular ring made of white gold and a huge diamond on it with small rubies on each side.  
"Ginny, you have supported me through thick and thin. You have been there for me even when i wasn't there for you. You have made me the happiest person in the world. I wanna grow old with you and have many kids. Ginny, Will you marry me?"  
Ginny had tears in her eyes and said, "Yes! Yes! Of course in will." And put her hand forward.  
As soon as Harry put the ring on her finger, Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately not caring that Ron and Hermione were sitting right there.

Suddenly something struck Hermione, she turned to Ron and asked, "If Harry went to buy the ring then why were you turning so red whenever I asked you'll about it?"  
Ron mumbled something in reply but Hermione couldn't understand him.  
"I can't understand what you are saying Ron."  
Harry replied for Ron, "We met Parvati there and Ron hit it off with her. That's why we had to stay the night."  
At that statement both Hermione and Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron hastily clarified the misunderstanding, "Not that way! Parvati invited us to her place for dinner. We couldn't say no. Her family got pretty fond of us and didn't allow us to leave, so we stayed overnight and left after breakfast."  
"Oh!" Both Hermione and Ginny said together.  
Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "Why did you'll go all the way to India for the ring?"  
"India is famous for jewellery and precious stones, and you deserve the best." Harry said smiling at Ginny.  
"That is soo sweet of you! I love it! It's perfect! Although we do have to rethink the number of kids you wanna have.." She said, "Mom is gonna go nuts when she here about this."  
"Umm.. She already knows about it." Ron said.  
"What!?" Ginny asked shocked, "How-come?"  
Harry said, "I asked your parents for permission to ask you to marry me."  
"You are such a gentleman!" Ginny teased.  
"Why didn't you'll tell me?" Hermione asked slapping Ron on the shoulder.  
"Ow! I wanted to tell you but Harry told me not to." Ron said rubbing his shoulder.  
"You are very close to Ginny. I know you wouldn't have told her. Ok, I don't really know why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted fewer people to know so that Ginny wouldn't find out." Harry tried to explain.  
"It's alright! But next time no hiding stuff like this from me, either of you." She said to both Harry and Ron. "By the way, how is Parvati?"  
"She's good. She was visiting her family in India. She's coming back to England next month. We've promised to catch up after she comes back." Ron replied.  
"Good for you." Hermione said.

After sometime Hermione and Ron left for their respective rooms giving the newly engaged couple some privacy. Hermione was genuinely happy for Ron. After their break up it had been hard for both of them to see each other with someone else. But gradually with time both of them were over it.

After seeing Harry propose to Ginny and hearing about Ron, Hermione completely forgot about her meeting with Malfoy the next day and she went to sleep peacefully.

**Author's note:** Hope you'll liked this chapter. I know there was hardly any mention of Draco in this one but the next chapter is when they start working together so you'll will have something to look forward to. Please review, I would love to know the reader's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4: Pride and prejudice**

Hermione woke up with the alarm. She got ready and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Harry and Ginny were already there, both of them glowing more than ever. Hermione grabbed a toast and sat down. Ron entered looking very much like he was sleep walking, grabbed a toast and a bottle of juice and sat down next to Hermione.  
"Are you prepared for your day with Malfoy?" He asked looking at Hermione.  
"Oh god! I completely forgot about it!" She said with a groan. "It's going to be a horrible day."  
"It'll be fine. Just don't react to his taunts, he'll want exactly that." Harry said.  
"Yeah! Maintain your cool." Ginny said. "And I've heard he looks gorgeous now a days."  
At that Harry glared at her and she quickly put in, "Not that he's my type. And no one in their right mind would like or date Malfoy."  
"I didn't really notice, yesterday I was concentrating more on controlling my temper. I just hope I don't have to work with him for too long." She huffed and put her uneaten toast down having lost her appetite all of a sudden.  
Ron looked at her and asked, "Are you gonna eat that?" His mouth overflowing with food and pointing his finger at her uneaten toast. Hermione glared at him and pushed her plate towards him, "You can have it." She said angrily and got up and left.  
"What!? What did I do?" Ron asked completely confused.  
Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads at him.  
"You never learn, do you?" Ginny said as she got up to clear the table.

Hoping she'll survive the day, Hermione entered her office and was surprised to find Malfoy already there. She noticed that he was sitting in her chair and reading through her research notes. Her blood started to boil and she screamed, "Hey! Get out of my chair and keep my notes down. You aren't allowed to read them."  
"Is this how you greet people in your office?" Malfoy said sarcastically, still flipping through her notes."  
Hermione went towards him and snatched the notes from his hand and glared at him. Just then Arabia and Rosal entered and were shocked to see Malfoy. He looked at them and turned back to Hermione and said, "Shall we start with what I've come here for?" Saying it more like an order than a question.  
"Jackson is yet to come." Hermione said not looking at Malfoy. "We'll start after he's here."  
Just then Jackson entered, he could feel the tension in the room. He gave Malfoy a weak smile and sat down at the table. Malfoy didn't bother to acknowledge him and said, "Lets start now."

Hermione and her colleagues showed him the slab and the poem. They discussed on it and even he agreed with their theory that the drop had to be a potion.  
"The poem does signify Earth." He said scratching his chin. "I remember reading a potion that fits the description of the poem. But I'll have to search for it. Give me some time to research. I'll get back to you in a few days." With that he got up and started leaving.  
"Give me the names of some of the books that you think might have the potion. Even I'll research on it." Hermione said, her voice full of enthusiasm.  
Malfoy turned towards her and said, "You wouldn't understand them even if I told you. They are too advanced."  
"I was the best at potions during school. And even you know that." Hermione said defiantly.  
"Yes Miss know-it-all! But that was school. This stuff is far too advanced than school"  
"I don't care. I'm going to research on this with or without your help. It'll just be faster if you give me the names of the books on your mind. This research is mine to start with. And I'm fairly sure I'll be able to understand." Hermione said trying to make her point.  
Malfoy looked clearly irritated now, "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Always ready to work and excel in everything. Always trying to prove that you are better than the rest. How Potter and Weasley tolerate you I will never know." He said venomously.  
Growing more and more angry with each word he spoke, Hermione said, "You haven't changed either. You are still the same arrogant and spoilt brat who keeps taunting people every opportunity he gets."  
Both looked like they would start a duel any second. Hermione's colleagues were all looking from Malfoy to Hermione not knowing what to do. Malfoy was just about to retort when Arabia stepped in to defuse the situation.  
"Guys! Lets just concentrate on our project first. You'll can continue this conversation during lunch break." Arabia joked to lighten the situation but it didn't work at all. Malfoy and Hermione were still glaring at each other furiously.

Few minutes stretched by silently. Malfoy, who had finally managed to clam himself enough to speak said, "Come to the potions library. I'll give you the books." With that he left the Runes department.

Hermione slumped into her chair and started massaging her head, "I can't bear to work a minute more with him." She sighed and got up, picked up her research file and headed for the door. Arabia followed behind her. Hermione turned and asked, "Why are you following me?"  
"You are going to the potions library right? I can't leave you both alone in there, someone is sure to be murdered. And anyway you will have one more hand with the research." Arabia answered.  
"You are right. It'll be better if you come with me." Hermione said

Both Hermione and Arabia climbed up the staircase labelled 'Potions' and started walking towards the potions library. It was the last room in the corridor. When they approached the door a green ray of light came out of nowhere and scanned their IDs' and then the door swung open. Only authorised wizards were allowed to access the library. The library was a huge circular room with bookshelves attached to the wall which touched the high ceiling. Hermione observed that this library was bigger than the 'Ancient Runes' library. She spotted Malfoy sitting at a table, going through a thick, metal green coloured book. She sat down in front of Malfoy and Arabia sat next to her. The book he was reading was titled 'Ancient Potions, Effective Potions' by Gregor Mauch. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Malfoy looked up from his book and stared at both of them, then quietly picked two books from the pile of books surrounding him and placed them in front of Hermione and Arabia.  
"This one, page 153." He said pointing to one book, "And this one, page 241." He said pointing to the other one and went back to reading his own book.  
Hermione tried not to get irritated by his rude behaviour and picked up the book and turned to page 153. The chapter was named 'Earth Potions' and a long list of potions were written below it with page numbers for each of them. She sighed and thought to herself 'It's going to to be a long day' and started reading.

A few hours and 3 books later, Hermione looked up from behind the book. She still didn't have any success finding a potion which even remotely relates to the description in the poem. Most of the potions listed were different kinds of fertiliser potions for different crops. She placed a bookmark till where she'd read and shut the book, that is when she realised that both Malfoy and Arabia were missing. She scanned the whole library but couldn't spot them anywhere. Just then the door creaked open and Malfoy and Arabia entered in together. Arabia was laughing at something Malfoy had said and was talking very animatedly with him. Both of them looked like long lost friends. They finally reached the table and Hermione glared at Arabia and asked, "Where did you'll disappear?"  
Instead of Arabia, Malfoy answered, "We took a break. Unlike you, we are humans and need to relax."  
Hermione completely ignored him and continued to ask Arabia, "You should have told me when you'll went for a break. That was very rude of you. Actually, I don't blame you. It's the Malfoy influence."  
Before this could turn into a heated argument Arabia answered, "Sorry! You were too engrossed in reading and you generally don't take breaks. And I didn't go with him, I just met him while coming back here."  
Hermione was still pissed with Arabia and she returned to reading without saying another word.

By the end of the day none of them had found the potion that Malfoy had said he'd read about. The difficult part was that they needed a potion that was in existence 500 years ago as the slab was that old. Hermione looked clearly upset and exhausted. All three of them returned the books on their shelves and left the library. They walked towards the spiral staircase which would lead them to the reception, Hermione walking ahead, was lost in her own thoughts and Malfoy and Arabia were behind her talking. Hermione unconsciously skipped a step on the staircase and lost her balance. Malfoy instinctively caught her before she could fall. Hermione had closed her eyes in fright when she was about to fall, then she realised that someone had caught her and she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Malfoy's eyes. After a moment or two she realised that Malfoy was still holding her, she hastily stood up and brushed her skirt and looked at Malfoy a bit embarrassed and said, "Thanks!"  
"You don't need to thank me Granger, it was a reflex." Malfoy said Waving his hand.  
"You can't even accept a 'Thank You' without retorting." She said angrily and stomped down the remaining stairs.  
"Wait Hermione!" Arabia said following her.  
Hermione slowed down and Arabia caught up with her.  
"What?" Hermione asked sharply.  
"Why are you so angry?" Arabia asked not understanding her behaviour.  
"You wanna know why! Firstly you go off with Malfoy for a break without even informing me and secondly you get all friendly with him. You know how he is right?" Hermione said almost screaming at her.  
"Calm down! We were just chatting. I'm not 'friends' with him. And judging from the way he was talking to me, he seems to have changed. He didn't sound like the Malfoy you'd told me about." Arabia tried to explain.  
"He talks to me the same way he did all those years in school. He hasn't changed a bit. You haven't seen him in school. You don't know how he was." Hermione said.  
"Ok. Maybe he hasn't changed. But we still have to work with him tomorrow. And if both of you keep snapping at each other like this, it'll end in war." Arabia said wondering what will happen the next day.  
"I bet you anything tomorrow is going to be worse than today." Hermione said and with that she apparated back to Potter Manor.

**Author's Note**: I hope you'll liked the interaction between Hermione and Draco. Please review and let me know. I will not be able to update for 2 weeks. My exams are starting. Will update immediately after exams. Thanks!


End file.
